


The Sun Rises

by rensrenegade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensrenegade/pseuds/rensrenegade
Summary: Yang can't sleep and despite how hot the summer is, she realizes nothing could make things more perfect.





	The Sun Rises

The only reprieve from the skin-prickling summer heat was the clammy comfort of night. Even the warmth in the night breeze made sleeping difficult.  
  
Yang wiped her brow, a dampness clung to her skin, and she sighed. Sleep was about impossible now, between discomfort of cloth and fabric against her skin and the restless mind that tugged the lulling call of slumber from her mind. To her right lay her partner, curled with her hands tucked under her cheek.  
  
The dawn sky began to creep on the horizon. Through the curtain, a faint hue from the sky peeked into the room, illuminating the softness and curves of her love’s skin. She seemed to glow, a beautiful amber, from the faint light, while the shadows hugged her body in a way that could only be described as "perfect."  
  
Peace had washed over her, allowing her troubled mind to rest for these few hours while she slept. Yang brushed a delicate finger over her arm, up to her face to pull back the tousled black waves that covered her face. The ears on top of her head twitched instinctively.  
  
In this moment, Yang felt caught in a whirlwind of emotions. Her mind allowed her to process that yes, this was happiness, and if the sun were to never rise again, or she would never see the light of day, she could say that at least she was happy. After years of running, and fighting, and losing…  
  
She stopped herself. A hand rested on her shoulder and Yang turned to see golden eyes gazing up at her with concern and a certain melancholy.  
  
“Yang…” Blake trailed off, her fingers squeezing her own flesh, heated and ever-sweaty, her fingertips stuck.  
  
“I’m sorry I woke you,” she murmured, Blake rolled her sleepy eyes and her fingers threaded through the unruly inferno of blonde curls.  
  
“Have you slept at all?” the raven’s voice was hoarse and croaky from sleep. Yang shook her head and sighed softly.  
  
“It’s too hot.”  
  
“Tell me about it, you’re like a personal heater.” Yang smiled softly and rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. "What's got you so wound up?"  
  
“Have you ever thought about what you’d do with your last moments, or your last day?” Blake hummed as she listened to her girlfriend speak. “Would it be worse knowing?”  
  
“I think…” the dark-haired faunus began, “knowing or not doesn’t matter if you enjoy the life you’re living, and if you’re true to yourself.” With that, she placed a kiss on Yang’s forehead.  
  
They lay there in silence, enveloped in one another’s arms. The sticky perspiration that nearly itched as they brushed against each other was worth any amount of discomfort.  
  
Yang listened to Blake’s heartbeat as they fought off the growing heat of morning.  
  
“I would want this,” Yang whispered finally, her fingers curling a lock of raven hair on her metal index finger. “To lay here with you, listening to the crickets and the birds…”  
  
“I see, you just want me sweaty.” Yang smirked and leaned up from her lover’s chest to capture her soft lips in a kiss.  
  
“Right here, right now, is the happiest I’ve been.” Blake smiled softly, a blush creeping on her cheeks. “And that’s because of you.” The faunus nuzzled her, and held her tighter.  
  
“Then here is where we’ll stay,” Blake whispered, and closed her eyes, combing her fingers through Yang’s hair, and lulled them both to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had horrible writer's block, at least a year now, and this is probably the first piece that a) I've finished and b) felt like actually sharing.


End file.
